Disney In The House: Time Travel
Disney In The House: Time Travel is a 2019 American live-action/animated science-fiction fantasy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp'''' and the sixth classic ''Disney In The House film, the film was directed by Steve Trenbirth from a screenplay penned by Award-winning screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. In the film's ensemble cast, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Owen Laramore reprise their roles of Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Mayor Lawrence Pierce. Archive recordings of Dakota Fanning's child voice were used for the role of Beth Pierce. Additional new cast members include Ben Stiller, Billy Crystal, Bobby Cannavale, Neil Patrick Harris, Jon Voight, Edward James Olmos, John Turturro, Damon Wayans Jr., Frank Oz, and E.G. Daily in the roles of Creasy Corden, Rexy, Ryan, Gear Gremlin, Drug Bear, Dug Bear, Rug Bear, Tall Bean, Fat Bean, and Small Bean respectively, with the voice of the time traveler's computer provided by Sigourney Weaver. The film's plot centers on Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps traveling through time with Creasy Corden, Beth Pierce, and Rexy & Ryan to stop the evil Gear Gremlin (who intends to destroy time and space) and foil his evil plans. Along the way, Beth becomes fond of Vanellope and learns that Disneyville is her real home. Walt Disney Wonder Studios acquired the rights for Disney In The House: Time Travel ''in May 2016 during production on [[Disney In The House: Introduction|''Disney In The House: Introduction]]; however production did not originally start until the box-office success of his prior feature, Critter Country. The film does not use traditional time travel, but instead uses dimensional rift technology that takes up to most of its environment. Disney In The House: Time Travel was released theatrically in the United States on June 13, 2019 to critical acclaim for its humor, cast, screenplay, subject matter, visual effects, production values, plot, emotional depth, and David Newman's musical score. The film also performed well at the box-office with a total earning of $1.1 billion worldwide against its estimated $200 million budget, and went on to surpass Disney In The House: Introduction as the highest-grossing feature film from Walt Disney Wonder Studios during its theatrical run. The film was nominated for Best Picture at the 92nd Academy Awards, and won the Satellite Award for Best Original Song for the song "Don't Let Love Go". It also received four Saturn Award nominations; Best Writing, Best Music, Best Director, and Best Fantasy Film (losing the latter two to ''Disney In The House: World Animals''). A sequel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, was released on September 13, 2019. Another sequel, Disney In The House: World Animals, was released on December 23, 2019. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps play around Disneyville. The next day, they encounter a time traveler named Creasy Corden. Creasy introduces them to his teammates: a blue Tyrannosaurus and Caterpillar duo named Rexy & Ryan, and his seven-year-old sidekick Beth Pierce, whom Vanellope is smitten by. Lawrence Pierce, Disneyville's mayor, find's pet cat Nevins lost again and returns him to the group. They hitch a ride on the Disneyville Express to Creasy's time travel shed house. At the shed house, Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Creasy, Rexy, and Ryan build the Indoor Stair Luge Transforming Time Traveler. They begin heading towards World War ll to find the first Collectible. The Six Collectibles are various itemsm found in six dimensions. Before they can go any further, however, two beans knock them down before realizing they mistook them for Gear Gremlin. Revealing he does exist, Gear Gremlin and his bear goons, Drug, Dug, and Rug, attack the shed, but is knocked out by Vanellope. Frustrated, he files in anger, intent on getting his revenge on Creasy for the scar on his face. After successfully obtaining the first five Collectibles, Beth becomes fond of Vanellope and the two have fun together. They head off into the time of the Dust Bowl, and, using their combined efforts, they survive the Dust Bowl's wind and grab the Collectible. Back at the Shed House, Vanellope combines the Collectibles, but the impact causes the house to fall apart, resulting in Nevins' death. Finding out that Vanellope and Judy planned the adventure in the first place, Beth, Creasy, Rexy, and Ryan accuse them of putting their lives in danger and order them to leave. As Vanellope and Judy prepare to go home, they are captured by the bear goons. Lawrence, Mr. Ziploc, Hank, and Iggy witness their capture and come to the now destroyed shed house to get help. Realizing that Vanellope was telling the truth, Beth, Rexy, Ryan, and Creasy go to rescue their friends. Beth grabs a jetpack and saves Vanellope from being shot, prompting Judy to become Super Judy and crush the bear goons. When Gear Gremlin attempts to kill Vanellope, Beth tricks him into revealing that he destroyed the shed house and kicks him, resulting in his defeat. With Gear Gremlin and his bear goons gone, With encouragement from Creasy, Beth decides to permanently live with Vanellope and Judy. Lawrence reveals to Beth that he is her real brother. As Vanellope, Judy, and Beth tearfully bid Creasy, Rexy, and Ryan farewell, Beth's wish to reconnect with Lawrence comes true. The next day, Beth moves in with Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence's house to live with them. At Beth's dancing debut, she and Lawrence dance and then kiss, revealing they love each other. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce, a seven-year-old girl who is Creasy's sidekick and Lawrence's younger sister and stays in Disneyville near the end of the film. Tara Strong provided her singing voice. * Ben Stiller as Creasy Corden, a time traveler. * Billy Crystal and Bobby Cannavale as Rexy and Ryan, a blue Tyrannosaurus and caterpillar duo and Creasy's minions. * Neil Patrick Harris as Gear Gremlin, a gremlin and Creasy's arch-enemy who intends to destroy time and space itself. * Jon Voight, Edward James Olmos, and John Turturro as Drug Bear, Dug Bear, and Rug Bear, Gear Gremlin's minions. * Damon Wayans Jr., Frank Oz, and E.G. Daily as Tall Bean, Fat Bean, and Small Bean, three anthropomorphic beans who are stationmasters of Creasy's shed house. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. Welker also voices Nevins, Creasy's pet cat. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville and Beth's older brother. * Andy Dick as Jimmy McConaughey, a resident of Disneyville who Lawrence accidentally fires. * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Jim Cummings as Ed * E.G. Daily as Small Bean * Sigourney Weaver as Time Traveler Computer * LeBron James as himself * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Josh Gad as Olaf * Jason Bateman as Nick * John C. Reilly as Ralph Production Development As they were working on Disney In The House: Introduction, the rights for a Disney In The House: Time Travel ''film were acquired by Walt Disney Wonder Studios in May 2016. However, production did not originally start until the successful release of 2017's ''Critter Country. Following this, director Steve Trenbirth singed on as director. Scientists and dynamic people studied their inner-dimensional rift technology as part of the preparation for the experiment during production. Casting Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Owen Laramore reprised their roles from previous installments. Dakota Fanning's child voice was used from archive recordings for Beth's lines. It was announced in May 2017 that Ben Stiller was cast as Creasy. James Arnold Taylor looked interested in the role of Gear Gremlin, but passed it to Neil Patrick Harris. Billy Crystal and Bobby Cannavale joined the cast on November 2017. Two months later, it was revealed that Jon Voight, Edward James Olmos, John Turturro, Damon Wayans Jr., Frank Oz, and E.G. Daily had also joined the cast. Music David Newman composed the film's musical score. Mark Mancina was going to compose the score, but Newman was chosen, leaving Mancina in charge of Don't Let Love Go with Lin-Manuel Miranda, having previously collaborated with him on ''Moana''. The Smash Mouth song Hang On is featured in the end credits, making it the second Steve Trenbirth-directed film in a row to feature a Smash Mouth song at the credits, after ''The Jungle Book 2'', (which was also from Disney) released sixteen years prior. Laramore also performed "Don't Let Love Go", alongside Ann Marie Boskovich. Reception Box office Disney In The House: Time Travel grossed $529 million in the United States and Canada, and $604 million overseas, for a worldwide total of $1.133 billion, making it a box-office success. In order to avoid opening weekends with ''Toy Story 4'' (which was also released in June 2019), it made its money faster in Canada and the United States and other worldwide territories. The film finished ahead of Toy Story 4 with its $1.1 billion worldwide gross. The film's theatrical run lasted until September 24, 2019. It went on to surpass Disney In The House: Introduction as the highest-grossing Walt Disney Wonder Studios film of all-time. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 99%. The consensus reads, "In a constitutional monarchy, Disney In The House: Time Travel has enough real power to entertain children and adults alike". On Metacritic, the film has a score of 96 out of 100 based on 38 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an overall positive grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. David Ehrlich of Indiewire ''called the film "devastatingly emotional" and praised the ending scene, saying, "The scene where Beth stays in Disneyville is a tearjerker, and in this case, conceptually happy, and that's no joke". A.O. Scott of the ''New York Times gave the film five out of five stars. Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". James Berarddinelli of ReelViews ''commended Ben Stiller's performance of Creasy, saying, "It's great to see Ben Stiller in such great movies like this one". Carrie Rickey of ''The Philadelphia Inquirer gave the film a positive review and wrote, "Disney In The House: Time Travel is a heartwarming melody". Accolades